Halo: Fireteam Belial
by Thervan
Summary: Fireteam Belial has fought several dangerous enemies, they now find themselves cut off from the UNSC on an unknown world with at least one Forerunner construct trying to kill them: Continuing from the original plan i had for this, going to try and avoid making them play a part in Halo 5's story if possible.
1. Chapter 1

" _Fireteam Belial this is Belial Actual, standby for mission objectives."_ The four Spartans began to gather their equipment, a female spartan walked towards a male one while handing him an assault rifle. "Hey boss, get ready for some fun." she said while putting on her helmet. "Lucy, remember what i said? don't treat a firefight like it's fun." Another Spartan, this one male said to her while making sure his sniper rifle was still in working order. "Come on Ajax, loosen up a bit." a third Spartan said while picking up her rocket launcher. "Thats enough Belial." the team's leader said while putting on his helmet. "Copy that sir." Ajax said. " _Captain Alistair, Belial Actual here, ready for your objectives?_ " The Operator's voice said over the team's communication channel. "Affirmative sir." Alistair said calmly. " _Your objective is the UNSC research station, Neptune, contact was lost several hours ago, Command thinks it's the Covenant._ " A small hologram of the station popped up from the floor. "Looks like i wont be needing this after all." Ajax said looking down at his rifle. "Here." The other female Spartan said while handing him an SMG. "Thanks Alice." Ajax said while holstering it on his hip. " _Command wants Belial to investigate and wipe out any hostile force it encounters._ " Operator said. The Spartans felt the Pelican start to slow down as it made its way into the station's hangar. "Affirmative sir." Alistair said while turning to face the opening bay door, the rest of Belial followed suit. " _Good luck Spartans._ " Operator said already knowing what Alistair's response would be. "We make our own sir."

The station was quiet, as was expected considering the lack of an SOS being launched, the Spartans were alert until Alistair gave them the signal for all clear. "You think this was caused by that big Forerunner ship that hit New Pheonix sir?" Alice asked while looking around with her shotgun pointed down at the ground. "It's possible." Alistair said while moving towards the door at the far end of the hangar. Ajax was already waiting with Lucy who was on a knee working on something. "What's the holdup Belial?" Alistair asked. "Door's locked." Lucy said, she was in a state of zen while working on the electronics keeping the door jammed. "Any plasma scoring Ajax?" He asked the mostly silent Spartan. "None sir." He said. "Heads up! doors opening." Lucy said while quickly backing up. The Spartans all pointed their weapons at the door. "Damn that smells." Alice said, the team turned on their helmets night vision. "Holy shit." Lucy said while looking at the scene before her, a large number of bodies were strewn down the hallway, all of them had holes in their throats. "Jackals, Corpse Brigade, from the cause of death." Ajax said while examining a corpse and looking at the footprints and vast amount of blood. "Bastards just rip the throat out and then leave the corpse." Alice said. "Operator, this is Belial lead, Covenant forces are on the station, Corpse Brigade, sir." Alistair said into his commlink. " _Copy Belial, command wants you to eliminate the Corpse Brigade, then head down to the science wing and get any and all data on high value UNSC weapons and ship research._ " Operator said. "Copy that sir." Alistair said. "We going after them sir?" Lucy said while checking her sensors for any contacts. "Affirmative, command wants them wiped out and all research data retrieved, after that fall back to the hangar the _Damocles_ will then fire on the station and destroy it." Alistair said while he began to move down the hall. "Seems a little extreme." Ajax said. "Can't risk letting the Covies getting their hands on some of our better research." Lucy said while turning around to make sure there weren't any Jackals behind them. "Lock it down Belial, we have a job let's get it done." Alistair said, still walking down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2: Firefight

"Still no contacts sir, hostile or friendly." Alice said after looking down a hall. "It's almost like both side wiped each other out." Lucy said. Ajax suddenly stiffened. "What's wrong?" Alistair asked him. "Get in that room, now." Ajax said already moving towards the door of the nearest room, the others followed him in. "Alice, Lucy move something in front of that door, NOW." Alistair said while going over to Ajax who had moved to the room's center. "What is it?" He asked him. "Several Jackals moving down the hall." He said while readying the SMG. "You sure?" Alice asked while moving a large table to block the door enough so the Jackals would have to vault over it and give them some time to kill them. "Positive." Ajax said. Alistair turned to the door and leveled his rifle at it. "The moment they try to enter, mow them down." He said. The Spartans all waited for what felt like an eternity for the Jackals to make their move, Just when Alice was about to say Ajax must have been wrong they heard a loud screech in the hall and a jackal quickly vaulted over the table only to be killed by Ajax, soon after several more attempted the same thing. "Fire at will Belial!" Alistair shouted while pulling the trigger on his own rifle several times and killing another two jackals, soon the room was filled with smoke, blood and corpses, when Alistair had run out of ammunition he dropped his gun and unsheathed the gladius slung across his back, quickly cutting down three more jackals before realizing the firing had stopped. "All clear sir." Alice said with a sigh before reloading her own weapon. "Here sir." Ajax said while handing Alistair his rifle. "Thanks." He said while reloading it. "Check the bodies make sure it's the Corpse Brigade." He said to no one in particular. Ajax kneeled and turned one of the less mangled bodies over to look for any symbol showing what division it belonged to. "Sir, it's them." He said to Alistair. " _Great, it's going to be a long day._ " He thought to himself.

"This isn't going to work sir!" Lucy yelled to Alistair over the sound of multiple plasma pistols being fired. "Agreed, we can figure out a way past them in a bit, but first these guys." He said just before leaning out of cover to fire and kill another jackal. "Ajax! give Alice some cover so she can deal with them!" Alistair yelled. Ajax simply nodded and leaned out of cover to fire at the jackals who had formed a wall with those damned shields, while they were distracted with him Alice took the rocket launcher off of her back and loaded it. "Well shit this is gonna be loud." Lucy said while shaking her head. Alice only laughed when she fired both rockets into the jackals line of shields, she did not laugh when the first hunter came out of the smoke. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" She yelled while ducking to reload again. "Great." Alistair said. "Sir, im in a good position to finish off the remaining jackals, those hunters are going to prove troublesome however." Ajax said over the comms. Alistair fired off another burst at the remaining jackals, wounding two of them. "Copy that Ajax, take them out we can handle the hunters." Alistair said. "What's the plan sir?" Alice asked. "Lucy and me will distract them, Alice move to the side of the room and hit them with some rockets." He said while pointing to the side he wanted her to head to. The hunters had turned to face Ajax who had opened up on the remain four or five jackals, only to have their attention drawn to the two Spartans who had shot at their armored backs, they began to charge their weapons. "MOVE!" Alistair yelled, while rolling to reach a nearby pillar, Lucy managed to duck underneath a table in time to avoid being melted by the plasma. "Sir, im in position!" Alice yelled. "Open fire!" Alistair yelled back, then got down right as the first rockets hit the nearest hunter killing it. Lucy and Alistair kept firing at the second hunter to keep it angry at them and not Alice who was getting ready to fire again. "Get down!" She said before launching her last two rockets, the first one missed and hit the wall nearest to Lucy who was thrown towards the hunter which had lost its back plate from the other rocket. "Oh shit." She said, thinking it would be her last moments alive, before the hunter could do anything, it shook violently and fell apart in a heap of metal and Lekgolo worms, she looked up and saw Ajax standing behind it with his first covered in orange blood and a small cluster of worms clutched in it. "Thanks Ajax." She said accepting the Spartan 2's hand. "No problem." He said calmly. "Sir…. we can't keep this up." Alice said while tossing away her rocket launcher. "Agreed, we need another way to move that DOESN'T involve fighting two dozen jackals every five minutes." Lucy said. "We could use the service tunnels sir, we might encounter jackals, but it won't be as bad as this." Ajax said while nudging a dead jackal. "Agreed, Ajax you take point." Alistair said. The team began to move towards a service tunnel entrance. Not knowing what kind of hell would be in those tunnels.


	3. Chapter 3: Tunnels

The team's first reaction to what was in the service tunnels was shock, the second was relief, relief at the fact that some of the dead bodies had weapons on them, shock at the dead bodies. "Poor sods." Alistair said when he saw the sight. "They have some good gear on them though." Ajax said while picking up a DMR for himself and a Magnum for alice, who only had a shotgun. "Thanks Ajax." Alice said numbly, not sure how she felt about stealing from the dead. "Why are they here?" Lucy asked. "Corpse Brigade likes to hide bodies in case more victims arrive." Alistair said while picking up several more mag's for his gun. "Jesus." Lucy responded while searching for more shells for her shotgun. The spartans stopped when they heard a noise coming from further down the tunnel. "Another jackal sir." Ajax said after a moment of silence. "Dumping another body?" Alistair asked him. "Yes." Ajax responded, Alistair took a moment before speaking again. "Alright let's move, use the Artemis to find the exit to the labs." He said while making a gesture with his hand.

Belial soon came under attack from another group of jackals while in the tunnels. "Damn!" Alice said while shooting down the tunnel and taking out a jackal. "Use those bodies to make some cover!" Alistair shouted while moving a body to do so, relying on his shields to keep him from being killed. "What?!" Lucy yelled shooting down the end of the hall that she and Alice were covering." We need cover, use the dead to keep US alive." Ajax said shooting a couple rounds and hitting two more jackals. Alice made a disgusted noise and moved to set a couple of bodies up as impromptu cover, soon the spartans had cover high enough for them to crouch and wipe out the remaining jackals attacking them."Sir…. that was horrible." Lucy said to Alistair who had been walking away from the pile of bodies. "We needed cover, so we made it." He said very calm. "Leave it be Lucy." Ajax said begining to follow his old friend.

 **Sorry about the lack of chapters, to be honest i didnt expect very much from this but you guys have made me very happy with the amount of views.**


	4. Chapter 4: Conclusion

Belial soon found itself in the labs on the station, the smell was horrible.

"Holy fuck, that stinks." Alice said to the rest of the team, while looking around trying to find the source. "It's from the tunnels, the corpses have been there long enough." Ajax said when he noticed the smell. Lucy decided to look at the lab equipment rather than talk about the smell "Turn on the vents." Alistair said to her while checking something on a monitor.

"The Unggoy on the lower levels report loss of contact with several Kig Yar and Lekgolo." An Elite said, causing Belial to jump after such a long period of silence. "Then send a team down to investigate, we must ready the information we have gathered on the Prometheans for the Didact's Hand." another Elite said. "Fool! The Hand is dead, killed by the humans no doubt." The first Elite said, their voices faded as they went down the hall. "Did he say someone killed Mdama?" Lucy asked. "Sounds like it, we have our data return to the Pelican so we can have _Damocles_ wreck this station and we can get some rest." Alistair said while pulling a chip out of the console he was at and moving to the door. "Belial, on me."

Belial was neck deep in Grunts five minute later and Alice was already saying more foul language than Alistair thought there were words for while lobbing grenades down the hall the little bastards had block off with their own bodies.

"Will they just fuck off and die already?!" Alice yelled

Alistair unloaded an entire clip from his rifle, and scowled inside his helmet, the Grunts seemed to be endless and he didn't want the Corpse Brigade to flank them

"Alice hit that window behind them, Ajax, cover her!" Alistair yelled to his team while firing down the hall again, this time with Lucy getting several headshots with her pistol.

Alice and Ajax began to fire down the hall at a very large window behind the Grunts, it began to break after both Spartan unloaded a full clip into it, the Grunts noticed it and began to panic, Alistair then fired more bullets at the window, and quickly switched on his magnetic boots, the rest of Belial did the same, the glass broke and the remaining Grunts were sucked into the vacuum of space.

"Good fucking riddance." Alice said with a sigh while reloading her weapon.

Alistair only nodded, did the same while already walking down the hall, the station had activated the emergency shutter's and they deactivated their boots

"Operator this is Sierra 023, we have the information and are returning to the hangar for exfil." Alistair said into his commlink. " _Copy Sierra 023, get off the station and Damocles will clean up._ " The Operator responded.

The rest of Belial let out small sighs of relief, they could leave this hellish station and get some rest, any more alien invasions not happening the same day of course.

As Belial neared the hangar their ride out of here was in, the Covenant between them and it became much more numerous.

"This is what happens when we use the tunnels instead of just fucking fighting our way through them!" Lucy yelled while gunning down an Elite who was charging them with an energy sword, she swapped her shotgun out for one of the Covenant Carbines and was showing deadly accuracy with it.

"Heads down!" Ajax yelled moments before a fuel rod blast went right over their heads and bounced around the room only to end up killing half the Covenant force in the room.

"Who designs a gun that bounces? That's just stupid." Lucy said while pegging the remaining contacts, of which it was mostly Grunts.

"Let's move Belial." Alistair said, already running to the next bulkhead, which had been sealed when they arrived so the Covies couldn't touch their Pelican.

When Belial entered the hangar they saw that no one had been in it and that their bird was already warming up, courtesy of Operator. The team boarded and maneuvered out of the stations hangar.

"Sierra 023 to Damocles, you are clear to engage, have a nice day." Alistair said while gunning the Pelican to a minimum safe distance from the station's blast radius " _Copy Sierra 023, get clear of the blast radius._ " The captain of the _Damocles_ replied over comms. " _Captain, minimum safe distance is 200 kilometers away, are you certain you can make it_?" Operator said while popping up on Alistair HUD. "Yes, for an AI you don't have much faith in me do you?" Alistair told the synthetic voice.

In fact Alistair wasn't so sure he could make it himself, but he most likely would since Operator was putting every bit of energy into the engine's, his thoughts were interrupted when he saw the very bright flash of the MAC gun's firing at the station, causing it to explode, killing all lifeforms on board and wiping out years of research data, Belial's Pelican barely managed to get away from the resulting wave of energy it released, though it was very bumpy

"Damn!" Ajax said from his copilot seat. " _Sierra 150, please refrain from using such language._ " Operator said like a mother scolding a child, Alistair chuckled. " _Damocles_ , get a hangar ready and some beds, mission was a success." Alistair said into his commlink as the Pelican continued on its course to the heavy frigate.

 **Well, this sums up this first part, keep an eye out for the next part, still on this story just involving Promethean's and a Guardian. Thank you for your support and tips on how to make this better for you, evening if it was just fixing my horrible dialogue, Belial will be back.**


	5. Chapter 5: Solace Prolouge

**Two days later**

"Captain Alistair, you and your team are needed on the surface of Solace to investigate some strange energy readings." The Captain of the Damocles said to the large Spartan, who stood at attention.

"Sir? What kind of energy readings?" Alistair asked the man. " _Large amounts of energy have been released in large waves, they have all originated from an underground Forerunner complex that the miners discovered only a month ago._ " Operator said while showing up in the A.I. tank, he was once again appearing as a simple wave that moved with his synthetic voice.

"We want Fireteam Belial on the surface at that complex, we need to know what's causing those energy waves, and if it has anything to do with the other incidents." The captain said. " _Captain, i would like to accompany Spartan Alistair on this mission, the chance to make contact with forerunner technology is one that would provide me with experience for any future tasks involving their technology._ " Operator said. The captain took a moment to think about what the Artificial Intelligence just said. "Very well Operator, you have the go ahead. Alistair, make sure he doesn't get destroyed down there." The captain said. "Yes sir." Alistair said while putting on his helmet and reach out towards the tank and transferring the AI to his armor. "Dismissed Captain, have your team ready in fifteen minutes." The captain said while turning back to the viewport.

"Belial, ready for departure." Alistair said while flipping several switches on the Pelican's control console. Once again he had taken only an Assault Rifle and Magnum with him, while the rest of his squad had slightly different weapons after their encounter with the Corpse Brigade, some had managed to escape, but most had been killed, Ajax now had a Sniper and a DMR, Alice carried a Hydra grenade launcher and a DMR, and Lucy had a shotgun and pistol, she preferred to use close quarters weapons and Alistair wouldn't tell her to use another weapon.

" _Captain, Belial's mission objectives are as follows, One- link up with any military forces near the mission zone, Two- Investigate the Forerunner complex and find out whats causing those shockwaves. Three- Eliminate any and all hostiles_ " The ship's captain said over the comm channel as the Pelican left the hangar and began to move towards Solace.

Solace was a rugged planet before the Covenant glassed half of it, now it was almost apocalyptic with constant glass storms raging on one half and causing an ice age on the other. "Sir, that glass storm is playing havoc with our sensors." Ajax said from the co pilots seat. "Understood Ajax, let's bring her down at that military base." Alistair said while maneuvering the Pelican towards a nearby outpost. " _UNSC Pelican state your business and destination."_ A voice said over the radio. "This is Sierra One Hundred Twenty-Three, requesting permission to land, my squad is here to investigate strange energy readings coming from a nearby dig site and need transport through that storm." Alistair replied. " _Affirmative Sierra 123, please land at dock five._ " The voice said. Alistair landed the Pelican on the pad, being careful so that he didn't hit any of the clutter on it. "Damn, they need to move that stuff." Alice said when she saw the crates outside the viewport "Agreed." Lucy replied.

"Fireteam Belial, we start our mission now, we need transport and any information on these energy waves and what might be causing them." Alistair said while putting on his helmet. "When we figure out whats causing it, hopefully Operator should be able to shut it down." He said while hitting a button on the side of the bay, the ramp began to lower to the ground, allowing cold wind and snow to fly into the Pelican. The Spartans walked out into the snowstorm, which was much more kind that the glass storm on the other side of the planet.

 **Note: Just a quick thing to get this next arc started, i wanted to play Guardians and make sure i had my times correct for what i'm plotting. Thanks for reading my stuff and enjoy this short chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Solace The Guardian

A marine was waiting on the outposts landing pad to greet the four Spartans, all wearing Black Mjolnir armor with blue highlights, he snapped a salute when Alistair approached him. "I've been briefed on your team's objective sir. We have an Armadillo warming up in Bay Three, should be ready in ten Mike's." The Marine said. Alistair nodded then asked. "What can you tell me about the energy spikes?" The marine only rubbed his neck before saying. "Not much, other than they keep frying our power generators, the eggheads know more sir." Alistair nodded and continued to walk towards the entrance to the building, his armor kept the cold out, but he could tell the marine wanted to get inside as soon as possible.

When all four Spartans had entered the outpost, the airlock slammed shut, and all of them removed their helmets. "Take us to the science lab." Alistair said to the marine. "Yes sir, right away sir." The marine said while moving at a decent pace. "The facility has some advanced research equipment." Lucy said to Ajax, who only nodded his head the remark, he was impressed with the setup the scientists had here.

The marine led them down another hall after turning right. "How much further?" Alistair asked him. "Just down this hall sir." The marine said while pointing at a very large bulkhead door with sign that read as _Biohazard_. "Doctor Grover has been going nuts over these energy pulses sir, he's been expecting your team for a while now in fact." The marine said to Alistair. "Operator get me every file you can on this doctor." Alistair said to the AI in his armor. " _Yes sir, pulling up files now._ " Operator said in a polite tone. Alistair put his helmet back on so he could view the files as they came up, unsurprisingly Doctor Grover was in no way near as famous as Dr. Halsey, but he was very experienced in the field of xenobiology, which meant he would know something about these pulses.

"Dr. Grover , you have guests." The marine said to a short balding man of asian descent. "About time." Dr. Grover said while typing on a small pad. "Sir, we need any information about these pulses you can give us." Alistair said, he was going to be very quick about things today. "I know what you're talking about Spartan, and if you can stop the other half of the planet from being torn apart by whatever is over there, science would appreciate it." Alistair and the other Spartans were surprised by the Doctors willingness to help them.

"What do you mean?" Alistair asked, confused. "I mean that since Solace is such a small world, and whatever is causing these pulse is most likely Forerunner in origin, it will most likely take half the planet with it." Dr. Grover said after pulling a chip out of a console he had rolled over to. "Oh." Alice said. Dr. Grover walked over to Alistair who at six feet eight inches tall towered over the shorter man. "This has every bit of data i've collected on these pulses." Alistair took the data chip and plugged it into the back of his helmet. "Thank you Doctor." He said while turning to leave, the other three Spartans following him.

"Sir, the Armadillo is prepped and ready for you." A marine said when Belial entered the vehicle bay. "Just plot your course and you should be fine." A technician said from across the room. "Thanks." Ajax said when Alistair ignored both of them and looked over at the Armadillo, as far as Alistair could tell it was just a larger Warthog with more armor and one medium cannon, with at least three .50 Caliber chainguns. "Thats a lot of hardware." Alice said while looking at the Armadillo, the front looked like a smaller version of the control room of a Mammoth.

"Mount up Belial, we need to move." Alistair said after opening the stairs on the side. "Ajax you drive, Alice man the main gun, Lucy you keep an eye on the doppler." Alistair said while sitting down next to Ajax in the passenger seat. " _Bay door opening in 3…. 2….. 1_ " Operator counted so that Ajax could get the vehicle moving as fast as he could. " _I am detecting more energy building up near the dig site that Dr. Grover mentioned in his notes, make for it as soon as possible._ " Operator said after the snow seemed to retreat and rush forward again. "Not at all creepy." Lucy said from the doppler radar. "Ajax, gun it." Alistair said before the other Spartan slammed down on the gas pedal.

 **Guardian**

"Fuck! I can't see a damn thing in this glass storm!" Alice shouted from the main gun's seat. "Switch to infrared and see if that helps." Ajax shouted over the noise from the glass hitting the Armadillos hull. Alistair was looking over the notes and data the Doctor had provided them and had figured out that each pulse came within a few seconds of each other. "Operator, start timing each pulse i want to know how long we have before they get worse." Alistair said to the A.I. " _Of course, timing distance between each pulse and pulse intensity now._ " Operator responded, he seemed to be glad to have something to do other than go over information.

"Anything showing up Alice?" Lucy asked from her station. "Nothing ye- SHIT!" Alice said before firing the cannon upwards, forcing the Armadillo backwards a few meters, a moment later flakes of orange began to drift down from the sky. "Damnit! Keep moving Ajax, Lucy get on the other .50 Cal!" Alistair said while unbuckling himself from the passenger seat. Alice began to fire the main cannon every so often when she managed to track a target and hit it. " _Several Phaeton's advancing in staggered formation, recommend suppressing fire from chainguns so that the main cannon may be fired._ " Operator reported. "Copy that Operator, correct the main gun for maximum accuracy." Alistair responded while firing his gun.

"Just stay still you bastards." Alice said quietly while aiming for one of the Phaeton's. "Phaeton down!" Lucy shouted a second before a Phaeton crashed into the glassy surface, killing several Crawlers. " _Promethean activity has increased, we are near the dig site._ " Operator said. "Firing main gun!" Alice shouted before the entire Armadillo shook from the force. A moment later two Phaeton's crashed into the ground, these ones did not kill any Crawlers or Soldiers. "Nice shooting Alice." Ajax said before turning the Armadillo sharply to the right. " _We cannot advance any farther, the dig site's entrance ramp has been destroyed, you're shields should make up for the lack of armor however._ " Operator stated.

"Great…. look at how many of them there are." Lucy said while getting up from her seat. "Won't be so many for long." Alice said while moving the cannon. "Brace yourself." Alistair said while still strapped into his seat. A moment later the entire cabin shook as the main cannon was fired and tore through several Knights and the explosion killed a large group of Crawlers. "Nice shot Alice." Ajax said after getting his weapons. "Belial, when we exit the Armadillo, exterminate the enemy forces, then advance to the mines." Alistair said while loading a clip into his Assault Rifle. "Yes sir." The other said in unison.

"I count at least twenty of the Crawlers." Alice said while launching another salvo of grenades from her Hydra. "Two more Knights down!" Ajax shouted after out sniping the two Knights who had been keeping the team pinned down. Two Soldiers attempted to flank around Lucy but were swiftly cut down by her Shotgun. Alistair mowed down a group of five Crawlers with his Assault Rifle. "Keep pushing Belial!" Alistair said while moving for the entrance of the Forerunner facility, Ajax had switched to his DMR and was picking off the Prometheans Alistair missed, moving up all the while with Alice covering him, Lucy had moved up to Alistair and was killing Soldiers with well placed shots.

"Almost there,don't stop!" Lucy shouted before killing one of the last Soldiers in her way. "Ajax, Alice hurry up!" Alistair said while covering the two of them as they ran inside the building. "Close the doors Operator!" Alistair shouted while holding his hand above a panel, allowing the AI to access the controls. " _Doors are now closing, please advance into the facility_." Operator said while Alistair kept firing at anything dumb enough to get close to the door. Just before it closed several shots from a Prometheans weapon hit Alistair in the chest, his shields deflected most of the damage however. " _Energy pulses are increasing in intensity and frequency_ " Operator said to the squad as a whole. "We need to hurry." Ajax said before moving down the ramp, it led in only one direction. Down."

"What… is…. that?" Lucy asked when they reached the end of the tunnel and found themselves in a large cavern with a massive Forerunner construct sitting in the center of it. "No clue, Operator?" Alistair said while looking for someway to reach the metal monstrosity. " _That is the source of the pulses, you may reach it via a light bridge, it's activation console is over there._ " Operator said calmly while setting a waypoint on the HUD's of each Spartan. "Copy, Spartans move up." Alistair said while running over to the button and pressing it, soon the chasm separating them from the construct was spanned by a bright blue bridge. " _Humans… step no closer to the Guardian._ " A voice said from nowhere but everywhere. "What the hell was that?" Ajax asked while still moving across the bridge.

"Ajax, wait." Alistair said while putting out an arm to stop the other Spartan before moving across the bridge, he was close to the platform in front of what had to be the Guardian. The rest of Belial moved forward, but slower than their commander. "I am Warden Eternal, Keeper of the Domain and all her secrets." Suddenly some sort of mini slipspace rupture appeared before Alistair and a very tall Promethean emerged from it. "Oh shit." Alice said while switching from her DMR to the Hydra across her back. "I bear a message from Cortana for you, 023." The Promethean said. Alistair kept his rifle aimed at the Promethean and said. "What's the message?"

"Lay down your arms, and you may survive, continue to fight and perish." The Promethean said. Alistair kept his weapon aimed at the Promethean, the rest of Belial slowly moved to surround it. "My answer is no." Alistair said before unleashing a full clip into it. The front armor was completely undamaged from his clip and Operator said " _There appears to be a weakness in the Prometheans back, i recommend that heavy weapons fire be directed there._ " Alistair ducked to cover to avoid being hit by an a energy attack. "Alice hit him with the Hydra in the back!" Alistair shouted while Lucy distracted him with her Magnum and Ajax Assisted by shooting it with his DMR, Alice took a moment before firing to ensure that each grenade hit its mark.

"Firing now!" Alice said before releasing her salvo, sure enough the Prometheans back was weaker than its front and a glowing mass of energy had been revealed. "Focus fire on its back!" Alistair shouted while firing another clip into it, Ajax and Lucy did the same. "Perish humans!" The Promethean shouted before rushing over to Lucy as running her through with the massive blade he held in one hand. "NO!" Alice shouted before firing another salvo of grenades at the Promethean, Alistair felt rage bubbling to the surface and looked over at Ajax, he nodded and the two Spartans rushed the Promethean with a large amount of fire, with all of his thrashing around he had exposed his back to them and they finally managed to destroy the orange sphere that was located there. Soon there was no sign that it had ever existed as it's own body collapsed in on itself.

"Sir, Lucy is… KIA." Alice said while trying to keep tears back. "Spartans never die Alice." Alistair said while going over to Lucy's corpse and removing her dog tags, he set her gun beside her and put the tags in an empty case used to hold ammo. "Advance, Fireteam Belial." He said while moving towards the Guardian, the pulses were only increasing in frequency and they needed to find a way to stop it still.

 **figured it was about time to make one of the Spartans die, you guys seem to enjoy this, and i apologize for any plot holes i make.**


	7. Chapter 7: Memories and Annoying Voices

Moments later the Guardian burst from the glassed surface of Solace and released a massive EMP that spanned the entire system before entering slipspace, with Fireteam Belial still onboard. Shortly after the glassed side of Solace crumbled into dust and left half a world.

" _Interesting_." Operator said while the three remaining members of Belial looked around the small room they had been packed into on the Guardian as it traveled through slipspace. "Operator, can you find out where this thing is going?" Alistair asked the AI. " _Of course i can Captain, though i will require time._ " Alistair looked around at the room, it was oddly shaped, he figured that they somehow managed to end up in the Guardian's head. " _Captain, i suggest taking a moment to rest, the Guardian will not exit slipspace for a few more hours at least._ " Operator said, still trying to find out the destination. "Copy that Operator." Alistair said while sitting next to the nearest wall and letting sleep overtake him, it had been a long day.

Alistair dreamed of Reach, the battle him and the original Belial had been in moments before the Covenant fleet was able to glass it still haunted him. "Belial we need to get these Civilians out of here!" Erin 167 shouted over the plasma fire at the rest of her squad, Alistair popped out of cover for a few second to mow down a group of Grunts that had gotten too close for comfort. "Yes ma'am!" Ajax Alistair and Luke 133 said in unison, Ajax had a DMR with him and was taking every chance he got to peg another Jackal sniper, Luke was using an Assault Rifle as well and Erin was assisting Ajax with her Battle Rifle, none of them had any heavy ordnance left after they spent it fending off a group of Banshees. "We can't get them out until we finish off these guys!" Luke shouted after firing over the wall him and Alistair were behind.

"Ajax move up a floor if you can, start dealing with those snipers. Alistair, you and Luke keep the distracted, i'm going with Ajax." Erin said while the two Spartans nodded. After Erin had followed Ajax Luke and Alistair both popped out of cover and began to fire into the Covenant line, giving her the cover she needed , when the sound of Ajax's DMR began to fill the air, both Spartans ducked again. "Just another day in Manassas, eh Alistair?" Luke said moments before a needle round pierced through his shoulder and he hissed in pain. "Mother Fucker!" Luke said after ripping it out of his shoulder. "Ajax, we got a skirmisher out there, see if you can take it out." Alistair said over comms. only to see a body drop from a building floor that would give someone a good vantage point to hit a target behind cover. " _Already done._ " Ajax said over the comms again, soon more Jackals dropped dead across the street and the Grunts began to flee.

" _Well done Belial, call in the Evac Shuttles._ " Erin said after the plasma no longer filled the air. Alistair flashed the Black light on his HUD once while applying Bio Foam to the wound in Luke's shoulder, it was bleeding badly. After Alistair had finished Luke got up and went to get the civilians ready to leave, Alistair walked into the street and popped a flare, it's blue smoke standing out against all the black filling the air, a Pelican would be on its way to get these people out of there, and hopefully the team could find a way to give the Covenant forces one last black eye before either leaving Reach or dying with it.

"Not bad Alistair." Erin said after walking over to him as he looked at the incoming Pelican. "What's next Ma'am?" Alistair asked her. Erin began to move towards the building, and went into a room that still had all its walls, she took off her helmet to reveal a fair skinned fair with blue eyes and blonde hair, Alistair did the same, his Native American ancestry showed heavily in his features, black hair, copper skin, and brown eyes fit his constantly calm and reserved fair perfectly. "We have two options Alistair, either we find a way offworld, or die with the planet. I for one would like to stay alive for a few more years." Erin said while sitting down with her back up against the wall. "I had the same idea, but i won't act unless you do." Alistair said, still standing up.

Erin chuckled, it was a hoarse laugh from all the yelling she had done earlier, but still Alistair found it to be a pleasant laugh. "Then i know what to do now, after we get these Civilians on that Pelican, we should be able to leave the city and find a military ship that hasn't been destroyed yet." Erin said while getting up and crossing over to Alistair, she was shorter than him standing at only Six Feet, while he was Six Feet Four Inches. Erin kissed him on the cheek and said. "If i die, at least you and the others can make it. Erin put on her helmet and left the room, Alistair did the same and followed her, By now the Civilians had boarded the Pelican, Ajax and Luke were both keeping an eye out for any Covenant forces returning to the area.

"No contacts yet." Ajax said after giving the Marine on the Pelican a thumbs up, the Pelican took off and began to head towards it's destination. "So what's the plan?" Luke asked the team's leader. "We contact Command and find a way out of Manassas, the city and the planet are lost at this point, no reason to stay here." Erin said. "Most remaining Torch and Burn O's have been delegated to other team's like Noble." Alistair said, this meant that they had no orders.

"Command, this Fireteam Belial, all Civilians in our sector have been evacuated, what are our new orders." Erin said into the private communication line from the passenger seat of the Warthog, Luke was manning the turret and rotating it in a circle every so often to make sure there weren't any Covenant sniper waiting to take a shot at Alistair or Erin, Ajax was following close behind on a Mongoose. " _Lieutenant, get your squad out of Manassas as soon as you can, the city is lost, head to these coordinates, you will report to whoever is in charge there._ " Someone from command said over the channel, a moment later there was a bright flash near the location of the UNSC FOB. The Spartans stopped and watched as the Covenant Carrier turned part of the city to glass. "We need to move, now." Erin said while Alistair gunned the Warthog and Ajax moved faster than them on his Mongoose. The Spartans left the city behind as it burned, not knowing who else made it out, they only knew that the coordinates they had been given lead to a shipbreaking yard in Azod.

" _Captain, please wake up we have reached our destination._ " Operator said like a dumb shipboard AI. Alistair opened his eyes and looked over at the other Spartans, Alice was slumped next to Ajax and had her head on his shoulder. "Belial! Time to move out." Alistair said after standing up and stretching, the last time he had slept was at least ten hours ago, while he had fought for longer amounts of time in the past it still left him sore from all the running and jumping. "Yes sir." Ajax said after he woke up Alice, Ajax was far too polite to just get up and let her hit her head. "Operator, open the door." Alistair said after making sure his weapon was loaded with a fresh clip, the other two Spartans did the same thing. " _Of course Captain._ " Operator said just a moment before the Guardian opened up a portal.

"Oh my God." Alice breathed out when the Spartans came out of the portal and got their first view of the world they had been brought to, it was stunning, yet sinister. " _So… you have accepted Cortana's invitation then 023? If you have not come her to accept her offer, then i will do what i must to prevent her from being harmed by you._ " The voice of Warden Eternal said over the comm channel of Belial. "I thought we killed him." Alice said angrily. "Me too." Alistair said while walking towards the building in front of him. "Belial, advance, be ready to engage anything that attacks." The others cocked their weapons in confirmation.

 **I wanted to make Alistair seem a little bit more human in this chapter, he felt too much like the Master Chief to me.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Spire Prolouge

As the Spartans entered a large Forerunner structure Alistair stopped and looked around, the building had no visible exit, only a terminal. " _Captain, approach the terminal, it should allow you to exit the structure._ " Operator said.

The terminal lit up at Alistair's approach, the Spartan stopped and raised a hand up to the terminal, a small circle glowed brighter than the rest of the hard light and the building shook as the entire lower half began to move down to reveal a desert landscape, multiple UNSC and Covenant ships and ground vehicles were strew about for miles, several buildings we also laying ruined on the ground.

"What the hell?" Alice asked when she saw the wreckage. "Think we can find a warthog or an Albatross?" Ajax asked Alistair, the debris field was massive and finding something like that would take time they might not have. "We have to at least try so we can get back to UNSC space." Alistair responded as the lift stopped moving and the three Spartans stepped off of it.

" _Captain, i have established contact with the local monitor of this installation, she has agreed to lend us a warthog._ " Operator said as the team made their way through the desert, the sun was reaching it's zenith and they needed to find some cover so that their suit systems wouldn't be at risk of overheating. "Can the Monitor bring it in now?" Alistair asked while stopping. " _Yes, one moment please._ " Operator said after a short while had passed.

Soon a small cloud was seen moving across the desert, after a few moments the cloud grew larger and the Spartans could make out that it was not a cloud but a swarm of Forerunner constructs, they somehow had managed to find and carry a Warthog. The constructs dropped the vehicle with a large thud and began to return to where ever they came from. "Not bad." Ajax said after inspecting the vehicle, it had a gauss cannon on it and was in great condition, all things considered. "Belial, Mount up i want to find out some more information about this place if possible." Alistair said as he got in the passenger's seat.

" _Sir, the nearest Forerunner structure is at least three miles from here in the center of the desert, it should have a map somewhere inside, with it you should be able to locate a water source until we can find a vehicle to get off this world, if there is anyway to open a slipspace portal we could use a Pelican to return._ " Operator said as the Spartans drove towards the massive spire at the center of the desert they were in.

"We might be able to find a Lich out here as well." Alice said while moving the turret around in a circle, keeping an eye out for any hostiles. "Both good ideas, but we should find water first." Alistair said as he looked straight ahead at the tower, glancing at his HUD every few minutes, Operator was bringing up information of the planet they were on, the bio scans reported a very complex and delicate ecosystem beyond the desert, it appeared to be constructed almost.

"Halsey would go wild at this place." Ajax said to break the silence after a while. "Not the being stranded part, but the studying ancient structure part." He added after Alistair looked over at him. "Suppose she would, should probably find a way to give her these scans, she would have better use for them than us." Alistair said, underneath his helmet he was smirking, the grouchy old woman was like a mother to some of the remaining Two's, alistair had a rough history with her but he respected her and was grateful she pulled him off the streets of Manassas on Reach.

After a while Alistair began to think about the fall of Reach and the years before and after.

Alistair ducked behind cover as another Jackal fired on his position, the birds had managed to take out Luke as the Spartans entered the shipbreaking yard with marine forces and now had the three of them pinned down. "Alistair! Give Ajax some cover fire so he snipe those featherheads!" Erin shouted as she began to fire her weapon in the direction of the Jackals, Alistair leaned out of cover and began to do the same.

"I count at least five of the bastards, would be nice if we had a Falcon giving us support." Ajax said after picking off one Jackal. "Keep picking them off." Alistair said as he leaned out and began to divert the Jackals attention from Ajax and Erin, as Alistair took cover from their return fire Ajax fired his sniper rifle three more time and Erin managed to pick off another Jackal with her Battle Rifle. "One left!" Erin shouted as she reloaded, Alistair strapped his rifle onto his back and pulled out his Magnum, he leaned out of cover and took aim at the last Jackal, the alien was keeping an eye on Erin's position and didn't see the Spartan taking aim, Alistair pulled the trigger and exhaled after the Jackal shuddered and fell to the ground.

"Move up Belial." Erin said while approaching the Warthog, Luke's body was still laying next to it and Erin began to move him so that his arms were at his side, she also took his tags. "Set the armor to self destruct, we can't let any information fall into the Covenant's hands." She said to Ajax as she and Alistair began to move up to better cover with the marine forces they had encountered.

"How much farther to the ship?" Erin asked the marine sergeant who was in charge of the group of ten. "Just past this wreck, it's a Stalwart class frigate ma'am, should be orbit capable, and the Covies are more focused on that Halcyon class." The sergeant said as Ajax ran up to them. "We need to move, Covenant reinforcements are on their way." Ajax said quickly.

"You heard the Spartan men get moving!" The sergeant yelled to his troops. "Belial move up!" Erin ordered. The Spartans had to fight their way through a large group of Covenant between them and the frigate, along the way they picked up at least twenty other marines and military personnel, even a few civilians who had picked up a rifle to defend their families. "Keep pushing almost at the pad!" Erin shouted as Alistair finished mowing down a group of Grunts, he even managed to bring down a Brute that was with them.

"On your left!" Ajax shouted before gunning down a Brute that had gotten too close to Erin "Thanks!" She shouted back as she ducked back into cover and started to pick off more Jackals that had taken the roof of a building from the marines that had been fighting on top.

"Alistair move up and clear that pad!" Erin shouted, Alistair nodded and vaulted over the crate he had been behind, as he landed he began to fire his Assault Rifle at the Grunts between him and the pad, as he kept running his visor and armor became coated in the various colors of alien blood, only for the rain to wash it away.

Alistair finished clearing the pad after gunning down a Brute and after his hearing cleared up he realized that the rest of the gunfire had stopped as well. "LZ secure! Get those people moving now!" Erin shouted as she and Ajax ran up the stairs, Ajax's helmet had a crack in its visor and Erin was bleeding from a puncture wound in her right arm.

"We need Pelicans out here now!" Erin said into her comm channel, at some point during the battle the captain of the ship had contacted the Spartans. "How many do you need Spartan?" The captain asked after a moment, the ship was providing a flak cover from Banshees and Phantoms, that was the only reason they had been able to move so fast and clear the landing zone so quickly, it also diverted the captain's attention for a few moments.

"Three Pelicans with escorts, we have at least twenty civilians and nineteen wounded marines, twenty still combat ready." Erin said quickly while keeping an eye out for any Covenant reinforcements. "Understood, Pelicans with Falcon escort on their way." The captain said as a small group of Pelicans departed from on of the hangars of the frigate.

"Sir, we're getting closer to the spire." Ajax said, drawing Alistair out of his reverie. "Copy, Operator, where's the entrance?" Alistair asked the AI while responding to Ajax. " _Continue on this course._ " Operator said while updating their HUDS.

 **A short chapter to get myself back into this story, figured i would do another flashback as well to pass the time that they were traveling.**


End file.
